Lady in Red
by imaginachun
Summary: 5th/The lady in red is dancing with me cheek to cheek. There's nobody here, it's just you and me, it's where I wanna be. But I hardly know this beauty by my side. I'll never forget the way you look tonight./no specifically character but I'm putting up YunJae because reasons./GS!/Read n Review? Thanks!


**Lady in Red**

 **Cast : Jung Yunho and Kim Jaejoong.**

 _ **All belongs to God.**_

 _ **.**_

 _imaginachun ©2015_

.

* * *

 _The lady in red is dancing with me cheek to cheek._ _  
_ _There's nobody here, it's just you and me, it's where I wanna be._ _  
_ _But I hardly know this beauty by my side._ _  
_ _I'll never forget the way you look tonight._

(Lady in Red – Chris de Burgh)

* * *

Mungkin banyak orang yang penasaran tentang bagaimana mereka bertemu dengan pasangan hidupnya. Manusia normal pastilah menginginkan pertemuan yang indah—di sebuah taman, di tepi pantai saat matahari terbenam, atau suasana indah lainnya yang membuatmu bahagia.

Akupun demikian.

Tidak perlu muluk-muluk, aku hanya menginginkan pertemuan yang biasa saja. Boleh saja ketika aku sedang membidik gambar—aku adalah seorang fotografer—lalu tiba-tiba saja dia terlihat di balik lensa, dan ketika aku menatapnya, aku akan menemukan pemandangan terindah yang pernah kulihat.

Semuanya sudah pernah aku bayangkan; bagaimana kemudian aku akan mengajaknya berkenalan. Lalu setelah beberapa hari aku akan mengajaknya berkencan—dan semua progress dengan akhir kami yang selalu bersama.

Namun mimpi tetaplah mimpi.

Nyatanya kenyataan memang tak seindah mimpiku.

Aku melihatnya di sebuah club malam di pinggiran kota. Ketika hingar bingar menjadi satu-satunya yang kudengar, ketika bau alkhohol dan asap rokok merambat masuk ke indra penciumanku, sosoknya berada di sana.

Tepat lurus dari pandanganku. Di lantai dansa sembari menggoyangkan badan dengan asyiknya, dengan segelas minuman di tangan kiri. Ia tersenyum lebar pada seorang pria yang menjadi pasangannya, tangan pria itu melingkar di pinggang rampingnya. Lekukan badan yang indah itu di balut dengan sebuah dress berwarna merah yang cukup minim dan pas—benar-benar membingkai tubuhnya.

Rambutnya panjang dan tampak tidak beraturan. Meskipun jauh, aku bisa melihat parasnya yang menawan—dari sini aku bisa melihat bahwa ia memiliki hidung yang mancung dan bibir merah merekah yang lebar. Entah berapa lama waktu yang habis hanya dengan memandangnya menari. Aku baru mengalihkan pandanganku ketika sadar bahwa minumanku sudah habis.

Aku membalik ke sang bartender, memesan minuman yang sama satu gelas lagi, kemudian berbalik untuk memandangi wanita itu. Namun ia sudah tidak ada di pandanganku. Sedikit mengutuk, aku kembali menghadap sang bartender.

Namun ternyata sosok itu sudah ada di sisi kananku.

Ia duduk tepat di sebelahku. Dan dari sini aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Rambutnya yang panjang dan acak-acakkan itu di highlight dengan warna merah, bola matanya berbiaskan coklat dan wajahnya bersemu karena minum. Ia memesan segelas vodka, dan keadaannya sudah tampak oleng jika diperhatikan baik-baik. Matanya sudah lumayan sayu dan bibirnya menguraikan senyum menggoda.

"Kau memandangiku dari tadi."

Perlu beberapa detik untuk sadar bahwa ia berbicara denganku. Dengan gelagapan, aku memandangi wajahnya yang kini berhadapan denganku. Napasku tercekat—Tuhan, ciptaanmu ini luar biasa indahnya!

"Ehm, ya, begitulah," gugupku. Setelah berdeham beberapa kali, aku melihat langsung ke arah matanya, sambil menyisip minuman yang sudah diberikan oleh bartender.

Tatapan matanya menelitiku. Senyum menggoda itu masih ada di wajahnya. "Apa ada sesuatu dariku yang memikatmu?" tanyanya.

Suaranya serak, dan aku bisa menangkap nada humor pertanyaannya. Ia meneguk habis minumannya, kemudian meminta satu gelas lagi. Pandangan matanya masih menunggu jawabanku, jadi ku berikan ia senyuman sambil menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Kau tampak bersinar," ujarku. "Kau tampak bersinar dengan gaun merahmu di lantai dansa itu."

" _Oh God_!" ia tertawa. "Baru kali ini aku digoda seperti itu. Biasanya mereka langsung menyerangku dan membawaku ke hotel."

Menyeringai, aku menyentuh dagunya. "Aku tidak keberatan melakukan hal yang sama."

Jemari lentiknya mendorong tubuhku menjauh. "Kau tidak akan melakukan itu. Aku tahu bahasa tubuhmu."

"Bahasa tubuhku?"

"Ya, bahasa tubuhmu," ia meneguk lagi vodka yang baru saja diberikan oleh bartender, "bahasa tubuhmu menggambarkan bahwa kau bukan tipe pria seperti itu."

"Kau bahkan tidak mengenalku. Kita baru berbicara satu sama lain selama—tiga? Lima menit?"

Wanita itu mendecak. "Empat dan setengah menit. Dan aku tidak butuh waktu lama untuk membacamu; wanita memiliki insting yang kuat."

Aku terkekeh mendengar perkataannya. Yah, yang dia katakan tidaklah salah. "Jika insting wanitamu sangat kuat, menurutmu apa yang aku inginkan?"

"Entahlah, kau bisa saja hanya ingin berbicara denganku, atau menari bersama di lantai dansa sampai salah satu dari kita pingsan."

"Kalau begitu," ucapku sambil memegang tangannya, "lets dance!"

Aku bisa mendengar tawanya yang renyah. Kami tidak menari di tengah-tengah lantai dansa, hanya di pinggiran dimana tidak terlalu padat. Aku kurang suka dengan suasana yang padat dan sesak, dan aku tidak ingin ada pria lain yang menyentuhnya ketika wanita ini menari denganku.

Aku bisa merasakan tangannya yang lembut saat memegang leherku, juga deru napasnya yang hangat ketika ia berbisik di telingaku. Aku bisa melihat kilauan jenaka di matanya ketika aku mengatakan sesuatu yang lucu, juga bisa melihat bagaimana ia beberapa kali menjilati bibir bawahnya ketika tubuh kami makin mendekat.

Aku tidak tahu berapa lama kami menari. Kami berdua hanya menggerakkan tubuh dengan pelan, tidak peduli dengan hingar bingar club malam ini, hanya berkomunikasi satu sama lain. Kami bercerita tentang banyak hal; tentang bartender klub ini, tentang dj yang sedang memainkan musik, atau tentang seorang pria botak yang menari bak orang kesetanan. Tapi kami tidak pernah menyinggung hal pribadi seperti nama, ataupun hal lain. Ia mungkin berpikir bahwa hal ini hanyalah satu malam yang berbeda dari malam lainnya.

Tapi bagiku ini adalah malam yang ingin aku ingat selamanya.

Kami baru berhenti ketika ia mencengkram bahuku, mengatakan bahwa ia sudah tidak sanggup dan harus segera pulang. Ketika itu aku baru melihat jam tanganku, dan mendecak ketika tahu bahwa waktu sudah memasuki pagi.

Ia tertawa. Kami berdua berjalan bersama ke bartender, lalu membayar minuman masing-masing. Aku menawarkan untuk mengantarkannya keluar, yang ia terima sambil tersenyum padaku. Diluar, bias kemerahan dari matahari sudah tampak, dan udara dingin benar-benar membekukan tulang.

Aku baru akan menawarkan untuk mengantarkannya pulang ketika ia mengeluarkan kunci mobil dari tasnya. Kami berjalan bersama ke parkiran dalam diam. Aku mengantarkannya sampai ke mobil. Ia meletakkan tasnya lebih dahulu. Sesaat tampak bias keraguan di mata itu, namun menghilang dengan cepat.

"Nah, kurasa aku hanya mengantarmu sampai di sini," ujarku. Ia masih tersenyum padaku. Aku tidak tahu persis apa yang terjadi selanjutnya—yang jelas tiba-tiba saja aroma eksotis yang kuat tercium olehku, dan tubuhnya yang sangat rapat dengan tubuhku. Butuh waktu untuk mencerna bahwa wanita ini tengah _mencium pipiku_.

Oh, sial. Wajahku pasti memerah!

Wanita itu menjauhkan badannya, dan memberikan sebuah kedipan nakal padaku.

" _See you soon, darling_."

Dan ia pergi.

Aku hanya menggelengkan kepala. Cukup takjub dengan tindakan wanita tadi. Dan ketika aroma parfumnya masih melekat di penciumanku, bahkan setelah aku sampai di rumah dan hendak mengganti baju, aku baru menyadari sesuatu.

Aku jatuh cinta pada wanita itu.

* * *

.

.

.

HALO SEMUANYAAA!

Duh rasanya udah lama banget semenjak aku publish ff : maafkan akuuu! _Life is kinda hard, bro!_ Aku masih banyak bergelut dengan semua tugas tugas dan ospek _((BAYANGKAN, OSPEKNYA SATU TAHUN! SATU TAHUN! Pengen kawin aja rasanya mah :))_ dan berkurangnya waktu untuk duduk nangkring di depan msword juga otak yang makin nggak berwarna menyebabkan aku jadi susah publish fanfiction baru atau update yang lama :

Oh ya, fanfiksi ini memang tidak menggambarkan tokohnya secara spesifik, soalnya ide untuk fanfiksi ini pun mendadak muncul pas aku lagi asik-asiknya main game. Tapi berhubung hingga detik ini aku masih ngefans sama YunJae, sok atuh di imajinasikan akang Yunho dan neng Jejung kesayangan kita sebagai tokohnya xD.

Jika ada yang kurang berkenan, saya menerima kritik dan saran dengan lapang dada, kok! :D

Terimakasih sudah membaca, monggo di review? :3

 _ **09/07/15**_

 ** _00:41_**

 ** _imaginachun._**


End file.
